Rojo
by Noham
Summary: Entró en el salón sonriendo y saludando a sus compañeros como cada mañana, ocupó su puesto y sacó los textos del maletín, se pasó las manos arreglándose la corta melena y esperó paciente a que el maestro comenzara la clase. [Especial halloween 2016]


Ranma ½ no me pertenece  
Aunque sí que debo confesar  
Que en nada eso me molesta  
Pues a peor maldad fue dada  
misión tan ruin y despiadada  
De todos vuestros tiernos sueños  
Ignorar, pisotear, maltratar  
Y destruir  
Reírse en vuestras caras  
Beber de vuestras lágrimas  
con una rodaja de limón y algo de sal  
rascarse la panza echada en el sofá  
viendo la televisión  
mientras sus millones contar.

Fufufufu… ¡Mwahahaha!

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_

.

.

.

 **Rojo**

.

.

.

—Akane… Tendo —dijo el maestro con la voz entrecortada.

En el salón un aire frío recorrió los puestos de todos los alumnos, a pesar de que estaban a finales de la primavera. Daisuke agachó el rostro, Hiroshi miró hacia la ventana, algunas chicas apretaron los labios, Sayuri estrujó un pañuelo entre los dedos.

—Aquí —respondió Akane levantando el brazo con entusiasmo.

Yuka miró en su dirección, Akane la descubrió y le dedicó una cándida sonrisa. La primera intentó sonreír también en respuesta, pero para su pesar apenas consiguió cerrar los dientes y volvió el rostro rápidamente, evitándola. Sayuri estiró la mano y cogió el brazo a Yuka queriendo llamar su atención con un gesto de desaprobación. Los ojos de Yuka brillaron humedecidos, avergonzada negó con la cabeza y sus labios temblorosos no pudieron responderle.

No era la única en ese salón que apretaba los ojos y evitaba mirar en dirección de la jovencita de cabello corto y sonrisa dulce. El nervioso profesor tosió intentando que los alumnos dejaran de distraerse y rápido nombró al siguiente de la lista.

Llegada la tarde al volver a casa Akane entró como acostumbraba llena de entusiasmo. Sosteniéndose de la pared, sin soltar el maletín, se descalzó con la otra mano. Saludó en voz alta por segunda vez, pero nadie respondió a su llamado. Acomodándose las pantuflas recorrió rápidamente el pasillo. La brisa que entró desde la sala acarició su melena corta y le provocó un feliz cosquilleo. Al cruzar frente a la cocina repitió su saludo. Escuchó un plato sonar con fuerza dentro del lavaplatos. Se detuvo un poco preocupada, pero al querer volver Kasumi se asomó desde la cocina.

—Oh, buenas tardes… Akane.

—¡Kasumi! ¿Estás bien? Escuché un ruido y…

—No, no es nada, solo… un plato… y…

—Ah, bueno, ¿necesitas que te ayude…?

—¡No!... No, no es nada, no te molestes. Debo terminar la cena.

—Pero…

Kasumi volvió a perderse dentro de la cocina. Akane se quedó perpleja. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la escoba arrastrando los fragmentos del plato volvió en sí. Encogiéndose de hombros siguió caminando hasta la sala. Allí esperaba su padre el señor Tendo. Creyó verlo llorar, justo antes de que escondiera su rostro tras el periódico.

—Hola, papá.

El señor Soun asintió solemne. Apenas podía ver su cabeza por sobre el borde del papel.

—¿Está todo bien?

Volvió a asentir. Escuchó muy claro el gimoteo de su padre. Akane suspiró, quién sabe qué cosa le había sucedido ahora. Miró hacia el jardín donde el panda jugaba con un neumático. Era lo único que se movía junto con la campana de viento. El atardecer comenzaba a oscurecer todas las figuras convirtiéndolas en apenas unas sombrías siluetas sobre un fondo anaranjado, violeta y azul. Todo se sentía tan irreal, como un sueño.

Llegó al segundo piso y sus pasos se movieron más lentos. Se sentía siempre muy cansada cuando pasaba frente al cuarto de visitas. ¿Por qué? Todos los días la invadía el mismo sentimiento. Era como si recordara algo pero no lo recordara en realidad, en que lo sentía todo muy familiar. Cada esquina de la casa, color, forma o aroma le insinuaba escenas que sabía debió haber soñado anoche a pesar de no saber qué exactamente.

Tuvo el deseo de abrir la puerta de la habitación de visitas, pero su mano tembló frente al panel de papel y madera… ¿Qué estaba haciendo de todos modos? Se dio en la frente un suave golpe con la mano, qué tonta, si en ese cuarto no había nada más que muebles viejos y unas mantas guardadas en el clóset. Escuchó unos pasos, era Nabiki que se había detenido a pocos metros. Al girar el rostro se encontró con la pálida de su hermana mayor.

—¡Nabiki…!

Nabiki retrocedió rápidamente, dándole la espalda y sin darle ninguna explicación corrió de regreso a su habitación, dejando a Akane con el deseo de saludarla y la sonrisa congelada en su rostro. Se sintió todavía más confundida. La siguió y golpeó varias veces la puerta de la habitación de su hermana sin recibir respuesta. Era todo muy tonto, ella sabía perfectamente que Nabiki se encontraba allí, pero no quería responderle. No recordaba ninguna razón por la que pudiera estar molesta con ella, y aunque fuera eso no dejaba de ser una reacción muy infantil. Se rindió gritándole a la puerta que si quería hablar la buscara en su habitación porque ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasándole. Akane dio un paso atrás, esperó expectante unos segundos, tenía la esperanza de que Nabiki abriera la puerta y le dijera que todo se trataba de una broma. ¿Cómo pedir disculpas por algo que ni sabía lo que era?

En su habitación Akane arrojó el maletín sobre la cama y se sentó en el escritorio. Se quedó mirando hacia la ventana. El atardecer pintaba los últimos colores en el cielo y tres estrellas ya habían aparecido en lo más alto. No quiso encender la luz, tampoco cerrar las cortinas, se sentía tan calmada entre las sombras que no quería la irritante presencia de la luz interrumpiendo su descanso.

Sus dedos buscaron entre los libros apilados bajo el borde de la ventana y sacó uno en especial. Era su diario de vida, el que ocultaba con la contratapa de una novela que sabía a nadie le gustaría siquiera ojear. Lo abrió y comenzó a releer parte por parte hasta que se detuvo confundida y asustada. Faltaban varias hojas, muchas en realidad.

¿Qué…?

¿Quién…?

¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a su diario?!

A pesar de su furor y deseos de salir a perseguir al culpable, leyó la última entrada escrita que quedaba sin arrancar. Decía que su padre les había notificado que pronto un antiguo amigo vendría a visitarlas junto con su hijo adolescente.

Su corazón se comprimió de pronto. ¿Qué estaba pasando, qué eran esos sentimientos tan extraños? Intentó recordar y todo lo que consiguió fue el nombre de una vieja historia que creía haber visto en una película: trataba de un grupo de chicos aventurándose en china para luchar contra un ser inmortal, y uno de ellos…

¿Cómo se llamaba?

¿Quién era?

Cada vez que creía llegar a algo, todo se tornaba nuboso en su mente.

Muerte, alguien había muerto, eso sí podía recordarlo.

Un nombre… Un nombre que resonaba en su cabeza, un nombre que latía en su corazón, un nombre que salpicaba sus ojos de lágrimas y secaba su garganta, un nombre que abría ante sus pies un vacío enorme. Deseaba alcanzar el otro lado, pero apenas posó el pie en el borde ese nombre hizo eco y de pronto el frío se convirtió en un calor intenso, un muro de fuego entre ella y aquella silueta difusa que quería alcanzar del otro lado.

Akane agarró el diario y lo tiró a la pared. Agitada apenas podía contener el aliento. Se tocó el rostro, lo tenía mojado en sudor y de sus ojos brotaban copiosas lágrimas que rodaban su nariz y labios, y goteaban de su mentón. La luna tan pálida como ella iluminó de un tenue azul cada rincón de la habitación. Ella seguía allí, respirando con fuerza como si su pecho quisiera explotar y el corazón saltar a ese abismo de soledad que no tendría jamás consuelo. Gimoteaba sin descanso y no sabía el por qué.

No importaba, nada importaba, pronto se acurrucaría sobre las mantas de la cama sin siquiera cambiarse y lloraría toda la noche. Aullaría como un animal herido hasta lastimar de igual manera el alma de todos los que estaban condenados a habitar en esa misma casa.

¿Y mañana?

Nada sucedería. Akane se levantaría como cada mañana, vestiría sonriente como si nada hubiera sucedido, saludaría a todos por igual, se lavaría la cara y se peinaría antes de ir a la escuela su linda melena corta de color rojo.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Notas de autor:_

.

.

.

 **¡Review o travesura!**

.

.

.


End file.
